Swift Arrow
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Mariko is a traditional Japanese woman who fled her home in Kobe for personal reasons. Enter Daryl Dixon. Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual Scenes and Frightening Zombie related scenes.
1. Unexpected Hero

Chapter 1

Unexpected Hero

Third Person POV

Sophia was running as fast as she could through the woods. Another walker had found her. She tripped and fell and the walker was advancing on her. A throwing star went straight into its head and it fell dead. When Sophia turned there was a woman standing there. A katana on her side, a recurve bow on her back, and several shurikins on her vest. She knelt down in front of Sophia and smiled.

"Kega wanai ka?" (**Are you alright?**)

Mariko's POV

I was able to save the girl. I knelt down in front of her.

"Kega wanai ka?"

It came out in Japanese.

"Forgive me. Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"My name is Mariko Kurosawa. What is your name little one?"

"S-Sophia."

I smiled.

"A beautiful name. Are you hurt? Did that monster hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"There are people not far from here where you shall be safe."

"But my mommy and Rick and Mrs. Grimes…."

"Shhh! It will be alright. The most important thing right now is your safety. Alright? I need you to come with me, and when you are safe I will personally go find your mother and your friends. I give you my word."

She nodded and I picked her up and carried her back towards Hershel's farm.

Daryl's POV

Lori kept going on about that damned gunshot.

"We do what we been doing. Beat the bush fer Sophia and head back to the highway."

They all nodded and I led them back.

Mariko's POV

The sun was setting by the time I reached the farm. Sophia had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Sensei!"

Hershel and Patricia came running out.

"Was she bit?"

"No. I saved her. She has a mother and a group of survivors. She fell asleep before I could ask."

I did not fail to notice the man in the window.

"Who is he?"

"His boy was shot. Otis shot a buck and it went through and hit the boy."

Sophia woke up.

"Miss Mariko?"

I set her down and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sophia, I need you to tell me where you group is."

"Maggie already went to get them."

I nodded and smiled.

"See? Your mother will be here soon. Everything will be alright as I promised. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Take her inside. There is plenty of food for this dear child here."

I led her inside and made her a sandwich.

"Thank you Miss Mariko."

I smiled and bowed.

"Anata wa, dai kangeidesu. You are most welcome Sophia."

She smiled.

"Where are you from?"

"I hail from Japan. Kobe, Japan to be exact."

"And your family? Do you have a mommy still?"

I smiled sadly.

"I am not sure little one. I was traveling when this all happened. My family is still in Kobe. My mother, father, brothers and sister. My father is a Samurai. Do you know what that is?" She shook her head. "It is a Japanese warrior, the very best. He taught my brothers and myself. I know they are alive in my heart. Even though I have not yet my sister yet. I do not even know her name."

She smiled a bit and finished her sandwich.

"Do you want to rest a little?"

She shook her head.

"I want to wait for my mommy."

I nodded and we walked out to the porch. It was then that Maggie returned. I had Sophia stay where she was and went to her. A thin woman with long brown hair was with her. She looked at me and I bowed.

"I am Mariko Kurosawa."

"Where is my baby boy?"

The man came to his wife and took her in his arms. I went back to the little girl and sat with her.

"What happened?"

"Their son has been shot."

Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Carl?"

"Do you know him?"

"He is my friend! He is in the group I was in! Please Miss Mariko let me see him."

I could not say no to her. I nodded and led her upstairs. Hershel was there.

"Sensei…this child is from the same group as this boy. She knows him, he is her friend. May she see him?"

He looked at the little girl and nodded.

"Of course."

I let her inside and she sat with the Carl. His mother and father came in and I knew I should let them be. I looked at Hershel.

"Sensei someone must go to the mother and tell her that her daughter is safe. If you would allow it, I will go."

"Mariko you're a strong girl…..but it's dangerous."

"I understand Sensei, but she must know. If it were Beth or Maggie….would you not wish to know?"

He sighed and then nodded.

"Go but be safe."

I nodded and bowed. I saddled a horse and galloped towards the highway.


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2

First Encounter

Daryl's POV

I went out in the dark looking for the little girl cuz her momma was crying. I couldn't sleep. Andrea came with me.

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"It ain't the Mountains of Tibet! It's Georgia."

"She's 12."

"Hell I was younger then that when I got lost. 9 days in the woods wiping my ass with poison oak."

"They found you."

"Nah! Dad was on a bender with some waitress, and Merle was doing another time in juvy. Didn't even know I was gone. Found my way back, first thing I did was go in the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. No worse for the ware, except my ass itched something awful."

She started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. That's a terrible story."

She still laughed.

Mariko's POV

I heard voices in the woods. I went forward silently. A strong man with a crossbow and a blond woman were walking.

"Hello?"

The man turned and aimed his crossbow at me.

"The hell are you?"

I bowed.

"My name is Mariko Kurosawa. Are you part of the group from the Highway?"

"Who's asking?"

"I found a little girl. Her name is Sophia, she has short dark blond hair…."

"Where is she?" asked the blond.

I smiled in relief.

"She is safe. I found her earlier this day and saved her from an Oni….."

"Come again?"

"Your pardon, a demon. Those flesh eating monsters. I took her back to the farm where people could help. I believe you have others who are there. Mr. and Mrs. Grimes and their son."

The man nodded.

"I'm Andrea. This is Daryl Dixon."

I bowed again and walked back with them. An older man came to us.

"Did you find her?"

"Nope. Found the next best thing. Tell em."

I bowed.

"I am Mariko….."

"I meant bout the girl!"

I glared at him.

"I found a little girl named Sophia, saved her from an Oni and took her back to people who could help her. My Sensei is the one with the farm, the woman who came on the horse is his daughter."

The old man smiled.

"You are a godsend miss!"

We walked back to a large car.

"Is this a mobile home?"

The redneck snorted and I chose to ignore him.

"Yes, my RV."

"Did you find her?"

I looked at a woman with short grey hair.

"Did you find my baby girl?"

I smiled and walked forward and bowed.

"My name is Mariko Kurosawa! I found your daughter, Sophia. She is safe at a the farmhouse where Mr. and Mrs. Grimes are. She is waiting for you."

She smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved my little girl!"

Drayl's POV

She was hot, I ain't gonna deny it. And damn she had a shit load a weapons. She did what none a us coulda done. Found that little girl.

"I can lead you back to that farmhouse." she said.

Carol nodded and the all got in the RV. I got on my bike and followed them. When we got there that little girl was there alright, sitting on the porch.

"MOMMY!"

"Sophia!"

She went running to her kid and that woman smiled. Andrea went forward into the house. I looked at the woman.

Mariko's POV

He was looking at me. I closed my eyes and turned and opened them to look at him.

"You lost someone." I said.

He did not respond. I walked forward.

"You lost someone, a family member."

"Brother." he grunted.

I looked down.

"I have three brothers and a little sister in Kobe. I do not know whether they are still alive and fighting. Not knowing….is worse then knowing I believe."

"He's still out there. Ain't no one can kill Merle cept Merle."

I smiled a bit.

"Then there is a chance you shall find him. Family always finds a way back to one another. My mother taught me that. Your brother shall find a way back to you."

He glared and I didn't know why.

"Ye don't know shit bout me or my brother."

He stalked off towards the house and I narrowed my eyes.

"Kare wa iku koto ga dekimasu made, gomon no tamashi wa, heiwa o mitsukeru koto wa arimasen." I said. (**A tortured soul never find peace, until he learns to let go.**)

He stopped but then kept going. I sighed and walked inside.

"Mariko?"

I looked at Maggie, she had become like a sister to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I shall be fine. This would be the first time I have had to deal with a man like him. And besides….." I smirked. "I enjoy a challenge."

She smiled and we walked upstairs.


	3. Hunting Accident

Chapter 3

Hunting Accident

When I woke up the next morning it was still early. Once I woke I could not go back to sleep. I went downstairs and began to make breakfast for Hershel and his family, I also made something for the little boy in case he woke. Then I went looking for Otis.

"Mr. Otis?"

From the other room I heard Patricia start to cry. I ran inside and looked at Beth and Maggie.

"What is it?"

"The cop Shane Walsh and Otis went to get what our dad needed to help Carl…Otis he…."

She did not need to finish. I knew. I ran forward and hugged them.

"For your loss…I am so sorry."

Hershel came into the room then.

"We are having a service of sorts for Otis. Come on now."

I nodded and led Patricia outside. The group of survivors were all there.

"Which one of you is Officer Walsh?" I asked.

A man with a shaved head looked at me. I walked forward.

"Tell me….that my friend died a hero." I whispered.

He nodded. I walked back to Patricia and Hershel read from the bible, then he looked at Officer Walsh.

"Would you tell us of his final moments?"

"I don't know I…."

"Please. It would help me to know he died a hero." Patricia said.

I put my arm around her shoulders and looked at Shane.

"We were down to our last, I had a limp and them walkers all behind us….he told me we had to keep going, had to save the boy, gotta save the boy he said…them things got him…he told me to go." He took a stone and walked forward. "Weren't for Otis….I wouldn't be here."

He place the stone on the pile. My mother had always said I had a gift, to be able to tell what was true and what was not. I strode forward and made him face me. My eyes widened in anger and I threw him back.

"Anata wa usotsuki! Anata satsujin-sha! Anata wa, shinu tame ni soko ni kare o nokoshita!" (**You liar! You murderer! You left him there to die!**)

Maggie, Beth and Jimmy pulled me away. I looked at Hershel and bowed in apology.

"Forgive me Sensei…..I know not what came over me. I will go and think of what I have done. I shall be back within a day or two."

"Mariko I don't like you going out there alone without Otis…..but I know you know what you have to do. Be back by sunset tomorrow. No exceptions."

I bowed and then left. I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my back. I stopped and turned around. It was the hunter, Daryl Dixon. He locked eyes with me for a second before walking off. I shrugged and continued into the forest.

Daryl's POV

Something wasn't right. The way the Tokyo girl went off on Shane. Something didn't add up. I needed te get more food fer this group. None of them could hunt worth a damn. I told Rick, saddled a horse and then took off.

Mariko's POV

I found the tracks of a deer and followed them until I found it. It was a doe. As I aimed to kill it, a baby came and stood beside her. I slowly lowered my bow. It started raining and I let them go. I could not kill a mother and leave the baby. I heard the hooves of a horse and looked around. I ran and found the horse galloping towards me. She slowed when she saw me and then reared up.

"Whoa!"

I grabbed the reins and calmed her down. I frowned.

"Wait….Nelly! Oh no…."

Someone must have come after me. What if it were Beth!? Or Jimmy?! I let Nelly go and followed the tracks to a hill. It was steep and at the bottom a man was lying there with an arrow through his side. I carefully climbed down and found none other then Daryl Dixon.

"Kyo!" (**Sir!**)

I knelt down in the water and checked his heart. He was still alive. I mustered all my strength and pulled him to shore.

"Kyo! Mewosamasu!" (**Sir! Wake up!**)

The bushes rustled and I stood up. Hershel may have had his own policy on the Demonzu, but out here….I hated those things! I wanted them all dead! They had no right on this earth. I drew my katana and held it out, ready to fight. Two walkers came out and I narrowed my eyes.

"Anata wa kono otoko ga hitsuyona baai wa, saisho ni watashi ni taisho suru hitsuyo ga nakereba naranai!" (**If you want this man, you shall have to deal with me first.**)

They ran forward and so did I. I jumped off a fallen log and brought the blade down through one's head. I landed and threw a throwing star into the other. I cleaned off my katana and sheathed it. I was not aware of the third one behind me, until an arrow went into it. It was close enough to infect me, but Daryl stopped it.

"Kyo?"

"Come again?"

"Forgive me. Are you alright sir?"

He gave me a strange look.

"Take a good look Tokyo! I got a damn arrow through my side! And I ain't no sir."

I remained clam.

"I am from Kobe first of all, and yes I see the arrow I meant were you bitten or scratched?"

"No."

"Good. Now I am going to have to pull out that arrow."

"COME AGAIN!?"

"Will you be quiet!? Who knows how many of those demons are out there. Now here, sit up."

I helped him sit up and looked at the arrow tip. I made my own arrows and mine would have to be pushed through. This one I could unscrew the arrow head and then pull it out. I did this and he bit his lip and made sounds of pain but I got it out and bound the wound.

"Breath! Just breath!"

"I'm breathing woman!"

I groaned in frustration.

"Why can you not see I am only trying to help you!? Has no one ever helped you before!?"

"No! They ain't!"

I stopped talking and looked down.

"Forgive me."

"Why ye always apologizing!?"

"I was raised to respect my elders. I am only 25 and you seem to be older. This is why I came out here. To shame myself for what I did to….to the cop."

There was a silence before he spoke again.

"Why did ye do that anyway? Been meaning te ask."

I looked into his blue eyes.

"Can I trust you, Mr. Dixon?"

"Only if ye call me Daryl."

Daryl's POV

She nodded and then took a deep breath.

"I know when people are lying to me. It has always been a gift of mine. My mother always said it was a gift from Buddha. Your friend Walsh…..he lied when he spoke of Otis. I know not what the truth is, but he lied. I believe….he left my friend to die so he could get away." she said.

I didn't have no words. Least not fer a good minute or two.

"That's….that's some screwed up shit."


	4. First Impressions

Chapter 4

First Impressions

Mariko's POV

All I could do was nod.

"I have to get you back to Hershel's. You have lost a lot of blood."

"Ye listen here Tokyo! Ye see what I see? Yer skinny ass ain't gonna be able te carry my ass or help me up that hill."

I snapped. I slapped him across the face.

"The hell!?"

"I have already told you! I am from Kobe! And I have been trained as a Samurai since I was 3 years old! I had to become stronger, faster and smarter then any other man or woman. And if I did not do what I was told…." I stopped before saying, "Let me tell you I have had to carry or help people far bigger and far more muscular then you."

I put his arm over my shoulders and wrapped my arm around his waist, careful to avoid his wound.

"I need you to walk with me alright."

"Whatever."

I groaned and continued to walk. With him hurt we had to go around and up a less steep hill. I had his crossbow hooked to my waist.

"Would you mind telling me what possessed you to take Nelly?"

"Ye mean that damned horse?"

"Sensei calls that one 'Nervous' Nelly. And for good reasons."

He snorted and I could see the fields.

"Almost there. Just hold on."

We made it through the tree line and into the fields.

"See? No probl…"

A bullet whizzed past his head and my shoulder. We both fell back and I heard shouts. I looked over and saw Mr. Grimes and Walsh running towards us with a few others.

"Daryl? What happened to him!"

"A hunting accident. I found him and brought him back. Now would someone mind telling me who shot at us?"

My shoulder had been grazed and the side of Daryl's head. The blond woman and the elderly man came running to us.

"Oh god! Is he dead!?"

I looked at her.

"Answer me truthfully, did you shoot at us? Hm?"

She nodded and I glared.

"First of all I do not even know your name and you have NOT made a good first impression. Second of all…" I walked forward and yanked the gun out of her hands. "You will not hold a gun in your hands while you are here. If I see you with one I will take it, and if I see you with one again I will lock you in the shed. Am I clear?!"

She did not speak. I continued helping Daryl back to the house.

"What on earth's going on here!?"

I handed him the gun.

"The blond woman shot at me and this man. I found him wounded. Nelly should be back by now. He needs help."

He nodded and handed the gun to Rick. I helped him upstairs and onto a bed. Hershel cleaned his wound and stitched him up. He walked off to talk to Rick and I sat down in a chair.

"Whaddya still doing here Kobe?"

I smirked.

"Well at least you figured that out. As for what I am doing here….." I stopped and thought for a minute. "In all honesty I do not know."

"Why dontch'a get outta here."

"Well first of all you are in my room. It was the closest one to the stairs and you needed help. And secondly, I do not take orders or demands." I said.

He glared at me.

"Ye got some nerve lady. I'ma give ye that much."

"I shall take that as a compliment." I laughed.

He smirked but did not do more then that. It was then that I noticed his back. My eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"Whatch'a looking me at like that for!?" He snapped.

I knew it was not my place to ask so I did not.

"Nothing. Forgive me I-I…I did not mean to stare or make you uncomfortable. I will go as you asked."

I quickly left the room and closed the door. I leaned against it and sank down to the ground. That man…had scars all along his back. Big ones. I went into the bathroom and took off my shirt. I turned and looked at my own scars….the ones my father had given me. That was the reason I had left Kobe.

Daryl's POV

I wanted to know what the hell she saw. The way she looked at me….made me uncomfortable.

"HEY! KOBE!" I called out.

The door opened but it was not her.

"Name's Maggie. What do you need?"

"I NEED Kobe in here fer a minute or two."

"Her name is Mariko and…."

"Maggie….it is alright. He saved my life."

She came in and sat down.

"You can go Maggie." she said.

The other woman left and I looked at her.

"The hell did you see? I know ye saw something."

She looked down but didn't answer.

"I ain't got all day woman!" I snapped.

She looked back up.

"Your scars." she said.

"What about em?!"

She opened her mouth but didn't talk.

"Go on!"

"How did you…"

"I ain't got the best life story Kobe."

"You think I do?" she asked.

Something in her voice changed.

Mariko's POV

"You think I do?"

I looked back at him with cold eyes.

"To become who I am, a Samurai…..you could not possibly imagine what I went through."

For a while we sat there in silence. I did not know why I stayed, but I did.

"Ye said something bout not doing what ye were told back at the creek bed…Yer teacher beat ya or something?"

"Yes….my teacher." I whispered.


	5. Connection

Chapter 5

Connection

Daryl's POV

Something bout the way she said it was her teacher was weird.

"Kobe is a very different place Daryl-dono. And my family…..I came from a very traditional family. The Kurosawa family is very well respected. Until I came to America, I had never once worn cloths like this. My brothers and myself were trained. I am the oldest. When I asked my mother why this was…..she said I was meant to be a boy. When I was born a girl…my father was enraged. So when I was 3 my father, who before had never said one word to me said I would begin my training. I was the oldest and he treated me like dirt. At the time I believed that this was simply how my father was…I was so very wrong."

She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"When my twin brothers were born he loved them. He told them he loved them all the time…all my life he never once told me he loved me. My mother did….but not my father. I love my brothers and I was never jealous of them. My father trained them when they were old enough as well. He praised them and was gentle, but with me…..all he would ever say is 'Watashi wa yoi to yoso.' I expected better. When I did things wrong he would beat me until I bled. I have more scars than you, all over my body. Though not on my face or arms or legs. My father is a very powerful man and he wanted to marry me off. That was when I ran away. I came here and never looked back. I have never even met my little sister." she said.

I didn't what I was supposed te say. Ain't no one who ever talked ta me before. Least not like Mariko did.

"I'm….sorry."

She looked at me.

"Arigato…Daryl-dono."

I sat up a bit, but I fell down in pain. She was smirking.

"You will not be able to move on the very first day, or night for that matter."

I scowled at her. She stopped smirking and looked at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I told you about myself….your turn."

My scowl turned to a glare and her small smile faded.

"Ye don't need ta know nothing bout me!"

She sighed and stood up.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you. I will leave."

"Ain't this yer room?"

"Hai."

"I'ma assume that means yes. So where ya gonna sleep?"

"On the couch in the living room."

I nodded and she bowed.

"I will bring you breakfast in the morning. Sleep well Daryl-dono."

She left and closed the door before I could say another word.

"Damn woman."

"I heard that."

"Shit." I whispered.

She opened the door and looked at me.

"I heard that too. I hear everything."

I didn't say anything, but I stared in shock. She winked and left again. I smiled to myself.

_ She ain't too different from me._

Mariko's POV

I closed the door and smiled to myself.

"Enishi." I whispered.


	6. Trying to Understand

Chapter 6

Trying to Understand

Daryl's POV

"Daryl-dono?"

I opened my eyes real slow and there she was. She stood there with a small smile and a tray of food in her hands. I didn't try and sit up, I didn't wanna feel the pain I felt yesterday. She frowned and then smiled a bit and set the tray down on the floor. Then she pulled a side table over in front of me. She put the food there.

"There! Now you need not sit up. Now come along and eat. It helps your body heal."

All I could do was stare at her. I ain't never known a woman who would cook fer a complete stranger. Even if that stranger was hurt.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like eggs and toast? I will get you something else if you wish."

I shook my head and slowly moved towards the food. Ain't gonna lie, it looked damn good! When I ate it, it was better then I thought.

Mariko's POV

"Daryl-dono…."

"I told ya just call me Daryl, or just Dixon. Everyone else does."

"Yes, but seem to be a few years older then I, so I speak to you with respect."

He snorted.

"Ye weren't respectful te Andrea when she shot at ya."

I looked at him.

"You seriously are going to ask me that? Of course not! I do not take being shot at lightly."

"Suppose so. What bout when ye slapped me?"

He was trying to make me mad I knew that. I only smiled at him.

"If you have finished I will remove the tray."

"Uh….yeah I'm done."

I nodded and took the tray.

"I will return later to check on you. If you will excuse me."

I left the room and closed the door.

Daryl's POV

"That girl….she's somthin' else."

She didn't owe me nothing, she was the who saved my ass not the other way round. And here she was cooking fer me and taking care a me.

"Guess Kobe's a real different place. Wonder if dead sons a bitches are walking round there too."

Surprisingly enough, I wondered if her family was okay. Not so much her daddy, as I did her momma, brothers and kid sister.

Mariko's POV

I came back an hour later to check on him. He was staring out the window. I smiled and then tried to close the door quietly so as not to disturb him, but he heard me.

"Hey Kobe, come ere fer a sec."

I walked in and bowed my head before sitting down in a chair.

"Why ya bein so nice ta me?"

"I do not really understand. You are hurt and…."

"Yeah but I'ma complete stranger ta you."

"You also saved my life."

He fell silent and I stood and walked to the window.

"And also…..I feel as though you and I are not so very different. I think I understand you better than you think Daryl. We come from similar family situations and both of us have the scars to prove it. Though I suspect your life was much harder to bear and thus you are the stronger of us." I looked at him. "I understand you, and I think that you understand me. You just do not realize it yet. Now if you will excuse me, I must help prepare dinner. I shall bring you food once I have finished."

He said nothing as I left the room with a smile.

I came back with food as I had promised and set down for him.

"I shall take my leave then."

"Mind stayin?"

I looked at him in surprise. He was not looking at me, but I sat down in a chair by the window.

"Yer old man was yer teacher wasn't he."

I looked down and nodded.

"Yer right…..we're alike in that way. 'Cept yer a girl….I don't like it when a man beats a girl."

I looked at him. His eyes locked with mine and I searched the light blue that belonged to him.

"I get somethin on ma face?"

I quickly shook my head, causing the chopsticks holding my hair up to fall. I quickly picked them up. I slowly looked back up at the man and found him staring at me.

"I ain't never seen a woman with hair that long."

I looked down ashamed.

"Whya lookin like that?"

"My father never allowed me to cut my hair. He said short hair would only show how ugly I was. He wanted to marry me off to the first eligible man, it would not matter if he was 13 years older than I….he wanted me out of his house."

"Ye know I ain't met yer daddy, but I don't like em."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"No matter how hard I try….he is still my father so I cannot hate him."

"I hate my old man, ye saw what he did ta me. Ye can hate yours too."

"I know this…..but he is still my father. He still fed me, clothed me and gave me a warm home to live in. He could have cast me out when I was a baby but he did not. So you see Daryl…..I cannot hate him."

He sighed but did not argue further.

Daryl's POV

I didn't get it. Her old man beat the shit outta her and she still couldn't hate him. She laughed suddenly and I looked at her.

"You seem very confused."

"He beat ya Kobe. I hate em just fer that. No man got a right ta beat a woman."

She looked away.

"I could have stopped him. I never did because he was my father. So I worry for my little sister…..I fear he may treat her the same way."

"Ye shoulda stayed and protected her."

She sighed.

"If I had….you would not be here right now. You would have died in that creek bed. Sophia would have died out there in those woods. I was here for a reason." she whispered.

I looked into her eyes and she looked right back into mine. I sat up and her eyes wandered my face. I took her hand and she didn't even blink.

"Ya really are different from others I've met. That's…..real good."

She smiled small and covered my hand with her free one.

"I'll always be here for you. I owe you my life."

I smirked.

"Yer gonna regret that."

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"There are many things in my life that I regret….I know this will not be one of them."

I didn't know why I liked this girl so much, I ain't never felt this way bout any girl before Mariko. But it felt real good. She stayed with me until I fell asleep.


	7. Broken Heart

Chapter 7

Broken Heart

Mariko's POV

After he had fallen asleep, I laid out my futon and went to sleep. I woke up early the next morning and started to prepare his breakfast. As I was walking upstairs, the mother of Sophia came to me. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Ohayogozaimasu. Good morning."

She did not really smile.

"That for Daryl?"

I smiled.

"Hai."

"Don't go getting too friendly with him."

The smile vanished from my face. The way she said it….

"Are you and Daryl-dono…."

She nodded and I bowed low in apology. Then I held the tray out to her.

"You should be the one taking this to him."

She took the tray and headed upstairs. Tears filled my eyes and I walked outside the milk the cows and collect the eggs. Something told me that the woman had lied to me, but I was afraid it was only my jealous heart.

Daryl's POV

I opened my eyes expecting to see Mariko, but she wasn't there. Carol was there. I frowned on that.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kobe. Where is she?"

Carol shrugged and I sighed. I looked at the food but didn't feel like eating it. I turned away and wondered where Kobe was.

Mariko's POV

As I was collecting eggs, Beth found me.

"Mariko, the hunter is moving back into his tent. You'll have your room back."

I faked a smile nodded. Beth ran off, probably to find Jimmy and I sighed.

"I cannot interfere. It would be dishonorable."

"Excuse me?"

I gasped and nearly dropped an egg.

Daryl's POV

When I asked Carol ta get her for me and she said she didn't want to see me, I knew something was up. I finally called T-dog.

Mariko's POV

"Sorry there! Didn't mean to startle you."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No it was my fault. I should have heard you coming. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, well not me but one of my group. Daryl Dixon? You know you helped him. He's been asking for you. He said Carol said you didn't wanna see him."

I frowned.

"It is not that I did not wish to see him. I do not wish to intrude upon him and her. The woman with the short gray hair."

"Carol? What do you mean intrude?"

I raised a brow, confused as to how he did not know about people in his own group.

"She is with him."

T-dog laughed and my confusion grew.

"I do not understand."

"They aren't together. Whoever told you that was lying. Come on, he's been pretty glum."

I dropped the eggs off at the house and then ran to Daryl's tent. I knelt down and bowed.

"Daryl-dono?"

I entered the tent and sat beside him. He looked angry with me. I placed my hands on the floor and bowed.

"Forgive me."

"Ya stayed away from me all day. The hell were ya thinking?"

Tears filled my eyes and I slowly looked up.

"I was told, not in so many words, that you were with the woman Carol."

He looked completely shocked.

"I was trying to do what was right and leave the two of you alone. Then T-dog came to me and told me I had been lied to. I beg your forgiveness."

His eyes softened and he sat up. A smile tugged at my lips as I saw his strength had returned.

"Come ere."

I tilted my head and raised my brow. He sighed impatiently and pulled me into his arms. My eyes went wide with surprise and I just sat there.

"I ain't with Carol. She's more of a friend if that. And she ain't no badass with a sword. She wasn't born in Kobe neither."

My breath caught and he looked at me. For the first time since I met him, he smiled. He held my face in his hands.

"Yer the only woman who's ever made me take a second look. I ain't bout ta let ya go so easily."

I slowly reached up and touched his hand. I had never been so close to a man before. I remembered the feeling I had when he held me in his arms. I slowly leaned into his chest and he chuckled.

"I have never been held by a man before. Of course my brothers have hugged me…..but I have never experienced the feeling I have at this moment, with you. I fear…I fear I might be dreaming."

"This ain't no damn dream. I'm here, yer here. I ain't going nowhere."

I clutched his shirt and closed my eyes. When he was not dirty, he smelled like pine needles. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Hey."

I jumped away and found the blond woman there.

"You're looking better. I brought this, give you something to do."

She handed him a book and I sat silently at his side. I was glad she was trying to make amends though. Daryl flipped through the book.

"What no pictures."

"I'm so sorry I feel like shit." she said.

I smiled a bit.

"Ya were protecting the group. We're good."

She now looked at me.

"And you too Miss Mariko. I'm so sorry. And you were right, that really wasn't a good first impression. Take care of him."

I smiled and nodded. She left and I smiled at Daryl.

"Watashi wa totemo ureshidesu. I am so glad. This morning when I was bringing you food and she told me what she did, my heart was breaking."

He smirked. He pulled me back into his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Why couldn't ya tell she was lying?"

"I was afraid that….that my….that is…"

"Come on, say it."

"I was afraid my feelings and my heart, were blinding my better judgment."

I looked into his light blue eyes.

"What kinda feelings?"

I knew my face was probably red. I held his gaze and then said.

"It would be what you Americans call having a crush. I truly like you Daryl-kun."

He started laughing and I scowled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Nah, you're cute though. And uh….there's something I wanna do."

I waited for him to continue, but he never did. He gently pulled my face closer to his. My heart was pounding in my chest as my face inched closer and closer to his. I could feel the warmth from his lips until finally his lips were on mine. I place my hand on the side of his face. Despite his appearance, his kiss was sweet and he was gentle. I was happy to see this side of him. When he stopped I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Am I that bad?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. My father always told me no man would want to kiss someone as ugly as I am. That the man he married me off to would only want me for work. My mother was the one who told me to run away, to come here to America. She said that there was someone here waiting for me. My mother has always known things before they happen, I think she knew you would be here."

He half smiled.

"Yer momma sounds real sweet. But yer daddy…I hope I don't ever meet him."

I looked down.

"I would never allow you to meet him. I fear he would….hurt you if he knew you cared about me or had shown me any kindness. I never had any friends because of him."

He was silent so I looked back at him.

"Have I something on my face?"

"No. I'm just wondering how I could have started caring for you so fast. I don't trust too many people. I think I only ever really trusted my brother, Merle. Somehow, ya made me feel like I could trust ya…..Mariko."

The way he said my name was funny, not only that, but it was the first time he had ever spoken my first name. I smiled with tears of joy in my eyes.

"I like the way you say my name."

He smirked and pulled me back into his arms again. I closed my eyes and then his stomach growled. I laughed and he shrugged.

"I wasn't all that hungry this morning."

"I shall go and fix you something to eat."

As I stood to leave he pulled me down and kissed me.

"Ye bring yer ass back here fast."

I smiled and nodded.

Daryl's POV

I lay back smiling and then Carol came to the tent.

"Daryl."

I was pissed at her. I sat up and scowled at her.

"Ya got some nerve lady! Telling Mariko what ye did! Ye didn't have no right telling her that! We ain't even friends! More like acquaintances, and right now ye better go before I do something stupid. Mariko saved yer little girl, and this is how ye repay her?"

Carol left without a word. I'd probably been a bit too hard, but I'd always had a short fuse. Least that's what my momma used ta tell me.


	8. A Traditional Family

**There is a lot of Japanese in this chapter, but there are translations!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Traditional Family

When I woke up Mariko was there with food. I smiled at her.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" she said.

She was smiling as always.

"Morning."

I noticed now that she never seemed ta eat.

"Dont'cha ever eat?"

"Hai. I usually eat after I bring you your breakfast."

I frowned.

"I ain't eating….unless ye eat too."

She smiled and nodded.

Mariko's POV

That was the first time I ate breakfast with him. It was actually quite enjoyable.

"Why ya always so….formal like?"

I put down my tea and looked down.

"My family was a very traditional one. The woman were subservient to the men, and I was raised to fight, but also to know that my place was behind a man."

"But yer not there anymore. Yer here in Georgia. Yer free here."

I smiled and touched his hand.

"Arigato Daryl-kun."

He smiled a bit and we finished eating. I took the tray back to the house and Maggie came and found me in the kitchen. I looked at her, she seemed very worried.

"Maggie?"

"There's someone here. All he said is your name."

Fear gripped my heart and I ran upstairs and took my sword. I walked outside and there at the fence was one of my father's men.

Daryl's POV

I saw Mariko walked forward with her sword ready. I saw a man all in black standing at the gate. Something was wrong, and I wasn't bout ta sit on my ass and do nothing.

Mariko's POV

I faced him.

"Dono yo ni shite kure Sesu o mitsuketa?" (**How did you find me Sesu?**)

"Anata no otosama wa anata ga ita itsuka no tame ni shira rete imasu. Watashi wa anata o torimodosu tame ni okura reta." (**Your father has known for a long time where you were. I was sent to bring you back.**)

Someone came up behind me. I smiled knowing it was Daryl. Sesu looked at him.

"Kono kemono no otoko wa daredesu ka?" (**Who is this beast man?**)

I glared at him.

"Chinmoku! Kare wa watashi ga watashinojinsei no nokori no tame ni yoko ni to ai ikirukoto o sentaku shita monodesu! Anata wa, watashi ga kare no shiki-ka ni mohayada to iu koto o chichi ni iu koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa ronindesu!" (**Silence! He is the one I have chosen to live beside and love for the rest of my life! You can tell my father I am no longer his to command! I am Ronin!**)

His eyes widened and he drew his sword.

"Anata ga modoranakatta baai, kare wa watashi ga sentakushi ga naidarou to. ... Watashi ni itta." (**He told me if you did not return….that I would have no choice.**)

He drew his sword and Daryl aimed his crossbow, but I held out my arm.

"No."

"Mariko…"

"No! This has to do with my family….I will not bring you into this."

I turned and hopped the fence before he could stop me. I drew my sword and faced Sesu.

"Sore wa, kono hoho Sesudearu hitsuyo wa arimasen. Watashinochichi wa koko ni anata o mattaku denryoku o hoji shite inai." (**It does not have to be this way Sesu. My father holds no power over you here.**)

"Watashinokazoku wa sedai no tame ni Kurosawa famiri o tsutomete iru. Watashi wa se i de watashinokazoku o bujoku suru koto wa dekimasen." (**My family has served the Kurosawa family for generations. I cannot dishonor my family by disobeying.**)

I knew I would not be able to talk him out of this.

"Redi Mariko wa... Watashi o yurushitekudasai. Watashi wa itsumo anata no chichi no ue ni anata o shiji shita. Watashi wa anata o taosu koto o kitai suru koto wa dekimasenkedo, watashi wa anata no te de shinu koto sore o meiyo o kento shite ikimasu." (**Please Lady Mariko…forgive me. I always favored you over your father. I know I cannot hope to defeat you, but I will consider it an honor to die by your hand.**)

I bowed and then ran at him. He fought his best, I know he did. In the end I drove my sword through his chest. There were tears in my eyes as I did.

"Watashi ni Sesu o yurusu." (**Forgive me Sesu.**)

He grabbed my shoulder and with his last breath he said,

"Masuta ga kite iru!"

His eyes closed and I drove the sword into his head. I was breathing hard, the fear growing inside me. I turned and looked at Daryl. Others had come but my eyes were only on Daryl. He came forward and put his hand on my arm.

"What he say?"

"He said 'the Master is coming." My father is coming. If he finds who how much you mean to me…he will kill you." I said.


	9. Love and Duty

Chapter 9

Love and Duty

I buried Sesu. He deserved it, then I started to pack. I snuck out the window and started across the field.

"Miss Mariko?"

I sighed in defeat. I turned and faced Lori.

"What are you doing way out here Mrs. Grimes? It is not safe nor is it wise."

"I had to…relieve myself."

"You are lying. I always know when I am being lied to. It may be none of my business but I say it once again, it is not safe."

"Well where are you going?"

I sighed. To lie would be dishonorable.

"My father is coming here. Some would be overjoyed by such news. But my father…"

I took a deep breath, put down my bag and pulled off my shirt. Lori gasped.

"This is the kind of father I have. He hated me the day I was born. Yes he trained me….but he beat me until I nearly died. I come from a traditional family Mrs. Grimes….but I knew other families like mine whose father's did not beat their daughters. If my father comes here….he will kill Daryl."

"What? Why?"

I put my shirt back on and looked into her eyes.

"I love him."

Daryl's POV

Everyone else mighta been sleeping. I was getting ready fer a fight.

"Daryl!"

I jumped outta my tent and looked at Lori.

"What?"

"Mariko, she's gone. She went to her dad."

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't stop her. I tried….Daryl! You can't go out there!"

Like I hell I couldn't! Mariko was the only thing I was living fer these days. I wasn't gonna lose her now. I didn't wanna risk shouting, so I tracked her with only a little flashlight. I saw her and grabbed her.

"Mariko!"

"Daryl? Why are you here!?"

"Ya didn't think Lori would tell me?! She did! The hell are ya thinking?!"

There were tears in her eyes.

"My father will kill you if he comes to Sensei's farm! I cannot allow that to happen!"

"So ya wanna go back ta being beaten?! Yer smarter than that Mariko! Yer coming back with me! I don't give a damn if ya start screaming and attract all the walkers out there! I ain't losing ya!"

Something in her eyes changed. She took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Watashi wa anata ni dariru ga daisukidesu. I love you Daryl. That is why I would sacrifice my freedom so you will be free of harm. I would lay down my life for you! You are stubborn, rude, foul-mouthed and dirty and I love you! Every flaw and every positive part of you Daryl!"

I stared at her, not really sure of what to say. She insulted me and told me she loved me in little speech.

"I got nothing…..'cept maybe this…"

Mariko's POV

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me more passionately than he ever had. I knew this was Daryl's way of telling me he loved me. I wound my arms around him and then he pulled away. We were both gasping for air. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Let's go back. And don'tcha ever go running off in the middle of the night again! Was hard enough ta track ya down in the dark, I don't wanna do it a second time."

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You have my word."

"Good. When yer daddy comes I'll fight him with a damn sword if I have ta. He ain't never gonna take you away from me or lay a hand on you again."

I hugged him.

"Daisukidesu." I said.

He picked me up and I grabbed my bag.

"Put me down Daryl, you are not carrying me back with your side still healing."

He chuckled and set me down.

"MARIKO!"

I gasped and whipped around. There stood my father and 2 other men. Well armed men. Daryl's raised his crossbow and I lowered it before the men could throw anything.

"No….."

"Anata wa Kurosawa-mei o hajimashita! Kobe o nogare, ima, kono obutsu o mamoru!" (**You have disgraced the Kurosawa name! Fleeing Kobe and now defending this filth!**)

I bowed. Even though my father was a terrible man, he was still my father.

"Anata no okasan wa kanojo no uragiri no tame no kakaku o shihara~tsu! Yumi wa totemo watashi ni haji nakattadeshou." (**Your mother paid the price for her treachery! Yumi would not have disgraced me so.**)

I looked up.

"Yumi... Watashi no imoto? Anata wa hahaoya ni naniwoshita?!" (**Yumi….my sister? What have you done to mother!?**)

His eyes widened in anger and he backhanded me.

"Anata ga anata no chichi ni sonoyoni hanasu hoho o aete!" (**How dare you speak to your father this way!**)

Daryl got in front of me and I jumped up and blocked the throwing stars.

"I don't care what ya are in yer country! Ya touch my Mariko again I'll put an arrow in yer brain!"

"Your Mariko?! She is my daughter…"

"Hell no she ain't! A man who beats his daughter to near death ain't got no daughter! Yer a classic asshole!"

"Insolence!"

"YAMETE!" I shouted.

I held pointed the sword at my father.

"Mariko!"

"Anata wa koko de watashi o seigyo suru koto wa dekimasen! Anata wa watashinochichidattanode, watashi wa modotte tatakatta koto wa arimasen. Anata wa watashinohaha o koroshita! Anata wa Kobe ni watashi o torimodosu shitai baai wa, watashi ga shinda nodeareba, watashi wa iku mono no yuiitsu no hohodesu! Famu ga... Watashi wa yoake ashita o omachi shite orimasu doko ni aru ka shitte iru." (**You have no control over me here! I never fought back because you were my father. You killed my mother! So if you want to take me back to Kobe, the only way I shall go is if I am dead! You know where the farm is...I will be waiting tomorrow at dawn.**)

I took Daryl's hand and we backed away. As soon as we were far enough away we ran. When we made it back to the farm we stopped.

"Mariko what did ya say ta him?"

I looked at him.

"He killed my mother…I told him the only way he was taking me back was if I was dead. He will be here tomorrow at dawn. Only one of us will still be alive."

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's gonna be you."

Tears flooded my eyes and I wept for the loss of my mother. Daryl picked me up and carried me back to the house.

"What happened?"

Daryl put me down and I faced my Sensei. I bowed very low.

"Sensei….I have put your family in danger and for that I am truly sorry. My father is coming at dawn, to fight me. Only one of us will survive. Either way once it is over my father will leave. I am Ronin now, a Samurai without a master. My fate may be sealed in a few hours. You have given me so much, taught me more than I had imagined. I can only repay you by defending your home and your lives, even if I must lose my life. I consider it an honor to have been taught by you."

"Mariko you don't have to do this. Run…"

I smiled and shook my head.

"To run would make me a coward. And I do not intend to die. Not yet."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen what he did."

Daryl stepped forward.

"He ain't gonna touch her again."

I took his hand and he winked at me.

"I must take my leave and prepare Sensei."

I bowed and then left. I went to my room and then went outside. There was one thing I had to do if I was to die. I went to Daryl's tent knowing he would be there. I knelt down outside.

"Daryl?"

"Mariko?"

"May I come inside?"

"Yeah."

I entered the tent and looked at him.

"Daryl…..we both know I could die…."

"Don't ya start on that shit!"

I held up my hand.

"If by chance I do….I will not leave this world without lying with you."

He seemed confused. I sighed and shook my head while smiling. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He seemed to understand that because he pulled me onto his lap and I slid my tongue past his lips. He started pulling my shirt up and soon it was off along with my bra. I made quick work of his shirt and then rubbed my breasts against his chest.

"Mariko…."

"Darryl.."

He grabbed me and flipped us so I was on my back. I smiled and touched his face gently.

"I am yours Daryl. I shall belong to no one else and make love to no one else."

He sucked at my neck and I moaned his name. He added his tongue then scraped his teeth over my neck. My nails dug into his back but he did not care. He pulled off my pants and kissed my inner thigh. I pushed him onto his back gently and unbuckled his belt. I pulled his pants off and this left him only in his boxers. His erection grew with every touch. Finally his boxers came off and we were both naked. I laid back and pulled me over me. As soon as he filled me I smiled and kissed his lips. That night Daryl and I were one, and I could die in peace knowing I had loved someone and they had loved me. And I would always be with Daryl.

"Daisukidesu Daryl."

He looked at me with those blue eyes I loved so much.

"I love ya too Mariko. And yer gonna love….because I'ma be wanting ta do this with ya again. And only with ya."

I smiled and touched his cheek.

"You must know no matter what, I will always love and I will always be with you."

The sun was starting to come. I sighed and dressed. I only put on a black shirt with thin straps and my pants. I let my hair down, I was no longer afraid of my father. I walked out of the tent and Daryl followed. I started to walk forward but he took my hand.

"I'm going with ya."

I smiled a bit and he kissed me. We walked down to the field hand in hand. I let go of his hand and then stood in the middle of the field. I knelt down and bowed my head.

Daryl's POV

I guessed she was praying. I heard people walking up behind me.

"What's she doing?" Glenn asked.

"Praying."

"Is that just something she does?" T-dog asked.

I shook my head.

"Her asshole dad is coming. Ya can see her back from here."

Someone whistled low.

"He…he did that to her?"

I looked at Shane.

"Yeah he did. He came ta take her back and she told him she'd only go back dead. So when he gets here…..only one of 'em is gonna live."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Andrea.

"Ya stupid?! She's gotta fight her daddy and only one of 'em is gonna live."

"He can't do that!" Rick said.

"Ya think I didn't try and stop it? I ain't dumb outta my ass! She chose ta do it. We can't interfere or he'll kill us all. She's doing this ta protect us! Either way…..she'll have saved our lives."

"MARIKO!"

Sophia ran forward and I grabbed her.

Mariko's POV

I heard Sophia scream for me and I stood. I turned and walked to her. I knelt down and she threw her arms around me.

"You can't die! You can't go!" she cried.

I set her down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Little Sophia…do you not remember what I told you? I am a Samurai, a warrior. I have not made any plans to die today. But even if I do you can always find me…" I put my hand over her heart. "in here."

She nodded as she cried. I looked at Rick. I walked forward and bowed.

"I have admired how you led your people and kept them safe. Never forgot who you are in this world. You are a man of authority which is why I give this to you."

I held out a piece of paper.

"Should I fall I have left my sword to Daryl. If I die you must read this as loud as you can. If you do not my father will take it and he does not deserve it. It has always been passed down to the oldest child….but he has dishonored the family name and therefore the fate of the sword falls to me. I humbly ask you to do this for me."

He took it and nodded.

"Don't die Miss Kurosawa."

I smiled and nodded. I saw my father coming forward. I took a deep breath and started to walk forward. Someone grabbed me and turned me around. It was Daryl. He kissed me and did not seem to care about who saw. When he pulled away he held my face in his hands.

"I love you Mariko. No matter what."

"Daisukidesu."

He held onto my hand as long as he could and then with one last look at him I faced my father.


	10. The Last Two

Chapter 10

The Last Two

I met him in the middle of the field. I bowed but I knew he would not.

"Chichi wa... Watashi wa korosa rerubekidearu korera no hitobito ga hanatte oka reru koto o anata no kotoba o motte iru nodesu ka? Kekkyoku anata ga hoshi mono o eru koto ni narimasu." (**Father...do I have your word that these people will be left alone should I be killed? After all you will be getting what you want.**)

"Watashi wa korera no hitobito to notatakai o motte imasen. Anata ni kare o yobidashita mono o hozon shimasu. Watashi wa anata o korosu toki, kare wa ikirukoto o kyoka sa remasen!" (**I have no fight with these people. Save the one who called you his. When I kill you he will not be allowed to live.**)

I glared at him.

"Dariru wa kore to wa kankei arimasen! Kare wa watashi o aishite nozoki, anata ni nani mo shite inai!" (**Daryl has nothing to do with this! He has done nothing to you except love me!**)

"A so, ima `dariru'desu! Kare wa anata ni fureru koto de, kono kazoku o bujoku shi, kare no anata o yobidasu tame ni shinkei o motte imasu! Anata wa watashi ni zokushite iru!" (**Oh so it is 'Daryl' now?! He has insulted this family by touching you and have the nerve to call you his! You belong to me!**)

I looked back at Daryl. He was closer to me than the others, and they were all there. I smiled at him and the looked at my father fearlessly.

"Subete no watashinojinsei wa watashi ga anata ya anata ga watashi o chiryo suru hoho ni gimon o teishita koto wa arimasen. Anata wa watashinochichidearunode, watashi wa anata o nikumu ki ni hanarenakatta kanosei ga arimasu. Shikashi, watashi no me wa, ima aiteiru! Anata wa watashi o aishita koto ga nai mo anata wa imamade watashi ga hoshi ndeshita! Soshite, anata wa dariru o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen!" (**All my life I never questioned you or the way you treated me. I could never bring myself to hate you because you are my father. But my eyes are open now! You never loved me nor did you ever want me! And you will NEVER hurt Daryl!**)

I drew my sword and stood ready to fight. He drew his own sword and ran at me. I jumped over him and tried to end it quickly. I should have known better. He blocked me and pushed me back. I kept my balance and swung at him. Our sword clashed and I held them there.

"Anata wa, watashi yori mo tsuyoi koto wa arimasendeshita!" (**You were never stronger than I!**) I hissed.

I kicked him back, but he landed. I decided not to attack first. I stood there and we circled around.

"Anata no okasan wa itsumo anata wa samurai to iimashita. Kanojo wa itsumo anata wa watashi ga imamade atta yori ryokodeatta to shinjite ita. Watashi wa kanojo ni anata o soshin suru to, kanojo wa kanojo ga ikani machiga~tsu hyoji sa remasu!" (**Your mother always said you were a Samurai. She always believed you were better than I ever was. When I send you to her she will see how wrong she was!**)

I knew he was trying to make angry and lose focus. I refused to let him.

"Anata no kyodai wa watashitachi no kazoku o mamoru ochita! Karera wa meiyo no shi o shinda! Anata wa buta no yo ni korosa remasu!" (**Your brothers fell defending our family! They died honorable deaths! You will be slain like a pig!**)

My brothers were dead!? I shook my head and stayed silent. He smirked.

"Dakara anata wa mada anata ga watashi o korosu koto ga dekiru to shinjite! Soretomo, anata ga kore o yatte iru `dariru'deshou ka? Anata no kazoku no ue, kare no yona muryoku to fumeiyona hito o erabu nodeshou?" (**So you still believe you can kill me?! Or is it 'Daryl' you are doing this for? You would choose a powerless and honorless man like him over your family!?**)

I shook my head.

"Kenmeidearu koto o shucho suru hito no tame ni. ... Anata ga tawagoto o miru koto ga dekinai! Kare wa, anata ga shitte iru mono yori mo oku no meiyo o motte, kare wa anata yori mo tsuyoi! Dakara watashi wa! Watashi wa kono hi shinu 1deatte wa naranai riyudearu." (**For someone who claims to be wise...you cannot see shit! He has more honor than you shall ever know and he is stronger than you! And so am I! That is why I shall not be the one to die this day.**)

He shouted at me as he ran and I ducked and kicked him to the ground. I tried to end it but he kicked me back. I jumped right back up. I would not let Daryl die! Which meant I had to win.

Daryl's POV

She was fast! I ain't never seen a woman move that fast before Mariko. Old man Kurosawa could move fast too though. Even though he was older, he was still in good shape. When I saw blood on her leg I knew he'd got her. I tried to go forward but old man Greene stopped me.

"She's alright."

I was bout ta say something but several people gasped and I turned. Mariko's sword was sticking out the other side of her daddy. She'd won. She took the sword out and he fell to the ground. I stepped forward but decided to wait.

Mariko's POV

Tears were in my eyes as I knelt down. My father looked at me, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Watashi wa itsumo.. ... Chichioya o anata o aishitemasu. Moshiwakegozaimasen." (**I will always love you…..father. I am sorry.**)

I put the sword through his head and then closed his eyes. I slowly stood up. The sound of thunder came and started to rain softly.

"Mariko ojou-sama!"

I faced the men my father had brought. They bowed. One picked up his sword and held it to me.

"Watashi wa itsumo.. ... Chichioya o anata o aishitemasu. Moshiwakegozaimasen." (**You are now the head of the Kurosawa family! This now belongs to you and we are under your command.**)

I took the sword and looked at him.

"Watashi no imoto wa doko ni aru ka wa, kono watashi no saisho no komando wa,. ... Oshietekudasai." (**This is my first command to you…..tell me where my sister is.**)

He looked towards the forest. Another man came out carrying a small girl. She looked just like my mother. The man set her down in front of me.

"O ka a-chan?" (**Momma?**) she asked.

I shook my head and knelt down. She was 6 years old now.

"Ie, watashi wa anata no imoto Yumidesu. Mariko." (**No, I am your sister Yumi. Mariko.**)

She looked at our father and I blocked her view.

"Ie Ymui-chan." (**No Yumi-chan.**) I whispered.

She looked back at me. I could not keep her with me, it was not safe. I picked her up and she hugged me. I looked at one of the men.

"Kurosawa puropati wa, mada anzendesu ka? Doyo ni wa soko akumadesu?" (**Is the Kurosawa property still safe? Are there demons there as well?**)

"Sore wa mada anzen'na redi Marikodesu." (**It is still safe Lady Mariko.**)

I looked at Yumi. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Kobe ni kanojo o torimodosu. Kanojo wa subete no kosuto de hogo sa reru. Watashi wa meikakuna nodesu ka?" (**Take her back to Kobe. She is to be protected at all costs. Am I clear?**)

Yumi looked at me.

"Imoto?" (**Sister?**)

I set her down and looked at her.

"Yumi anata ga koko ni taizai suru koto wa dekimasen. Sore wa amarini mo kikendesu. Anata ga ie ni iku to, soko ni anata ga anzendearu. Itsuka mata o ai shimasu. Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu." (**Yumi you cannot stay here. It is too dangerous. You are going home, and there you will be safe. I will see you again someday. I promise.**)

She shook her head.

"Chigau! Watashi wa modotte soko ni ikitakunai! Watashi wa anata to issho ni taizai shitai to omoimasu." (**No! I do not want to go back there! I want to stay with you.**)

I did not know what to do. How could I protect her and Daryl and the others? She latched herself onto my leg and refused to let go.

"Watashi wa anata to onesan Mariko taizai shitai!" (**I want to stay with you big sister Mariko!**)

Another one of the men came forward and bowed.

"Mariko ojou-sama…..Watashi wa wakai aijin Yumi wa anata to yori anzen ni naru to shinjite imasu. Watashitachi wa kanojo no aijin o hogo suru koto ga dekiru.. ... Shikashi, anata wa watashitachi no subete yori mo tsuyoidesushi, yori, koko Kobe yori mo arimasu. Watashi wa amarini mo daitan ni hanashitanara, watashi o yurushite." (**Mistress Mariko….I believe young mistress Yumi would be safer with you. We are capable of protecting her mistress...but you are stronger than all of us and there are more of you here than in Kobe. Forgive me if I have spoken too boldly.**)

I turned and looked at Daryl. He came forward and saw Yumi.

"This is my little sister, Yumi. I told her she is to go home but….well you can see her answer."

Daryl smirked and I looked at the man.

"Onamae wa?" (**What is your name?**)

"Kaoru."

I smiled and had him stand. He seemed surprised.

"Watashi wa chichi Kaoru naidesu. Anata wa, daitan ni hanasu koto wa arimasenshi, osoraku anata wa tadashidesu. Shikashi, watashi wa shitte iru hitsuyo ga arimasu.. ... Watashi no kyodai wa mada ikite iru?" (**I am not my father Kaoru. You do not speak boldly and perhaps you are right. But I must know….are my brothers still alive?**)

The look in his eyes said it all. He bowed his head.

"Shisha no naka kara Kurosawa-ka o mamorinagara, wakai masuta ga ochita. Karera no saigo no kotoba wa anata no watashi no joseidatta. Karera wa tsuneni kaisai sa re, watashitachi no oku wa, anata ga itsuka modotte kuru koto o negatte imasu ne." (**The young masters fell while defending the Kurosawa house from the dead. Their last words were of you my lady. They like many of us always held hope that you would return someday.**)

So it had not been a lie. Now I was Yumi's only family. I looked at Kaoru and feared the answer to my next question.

"Kare wa kanojo o utsu shimashita ka?" (**Did he beat her?**)

He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"He beat her like he did me Daryl."

"If he wasn't already a dead man…" he growled.

I smirked and then turned.

"Watashi wa watashitoisshoni Yumi o iji shimasu. Kaoru wa... Anata ya hokanohito wa Kurosawa famiri o teikyo shite kara no jiyudearu. Anata ga jinsei de nozomu mono o okonau. Soshite naniyori anzen ni taizai." (**I will keep Yumi with me. Kaoru...you and the others are free from serving the Kurosawa family. Do what you wish with you life. And above all stay safe.**)

Daryl's POV

While Mariko was talking with the Japanese man, I looked at her sister. She was cute and looked a little like Mariko. The guy handed her something and then he left with the others. They took her old man's body with 'em. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. She was holding a bow.

"Yumi and I…..we are all that remains of our family. The last two Kurosawa."

I sighed. Her momma was gone, killed by her daddy who was then killed by her. And I guess her brothers were gone. I put my arms around her.

"I'ma take care of ya both, promise."


End file.
